My Turn To Cry
by Hanny WYF-HZT
Summary: "Aku bisa mati jika kau tak ada disampingku atau saat aku menyakiti perasaanmu dan membuatmu menangis. Tidakkah kau mengerti itu, Wu Tao?" KrisTao Fic!


**Disclaimer : They belong to GOD and themselves.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance and Angst**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao and Wu Yifan aka Kris**

**Pair : KrisTao / TaoRis**

**Length : 1/2**

**Warning : Yaoi as Boys Love, OOC, Typho(s), Judul Gak Nyambung Dengan Cerita, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Alur Berantakan and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary : Fic yang terinspirasi dari cerita teman kantor, jadi murni bukan pemikiran author seluruhnya. Fic ini gantinya yang I'm Sorry. Soalnya ini lebih nyelekit(?)**

**-XOXO-**

**My Turn To Cry**

**By**

**Hanny**

**AN : kata 'Aku' mutlak dari sosok Tao**

**-XOXO-**

Nama asliku Huang Zi Tao, usiaku saat ini 22 tahun. Seorang yatim piatu disaat usiaku masih 10 tahun, dimana saat itu aku hanya memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang usianya lebih tua 5 tahun dariku. Kakak perempuanku itu selalu menjagaku dan ia juga sangat menyayangiku saat kedua orang tua kami pergi meninggalkan kami selama-lamanya.

Sekarang ini, namaku sudah berganti menjadi Wu Tao, dikarenakan aku menikah dengan seseorang yang memiliki gender yang sama denganku, yaitu Wu Yifan, suamiku. Seorang lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan kedua mata tajam yang khas dan raut wajah yang terlihat dingin. Namun, Yifan memiliki hati yang hangat dan lembut, tak seperti perangainya tersebut. Ia lah lelaki yang berhasil membuatku jatuh hati padanya.

Dan memang benar, kami berdua adalah pasangan sejenis yang memutuskan untuk menikah. Yifan-lah yang melamarku dan mengajakku untuk mengikat tali cinta dan kasih kami di altar pernikahan kala itu. Walau awalnya aku bersikeras menolak lamarannya, karena aku berpikir, pernikahan sesama jenis masih tabu dan aneh di China. Tapi Yifan sama sekali tidak menyerah untuk membuat hatiku luluh akan lamarannya itu.

Cintanya yang besar padaku-lah yang membuat dia tetap teguh dan bersikeras untuk membuatku mau menerima lamarannya. Yifan juga berkata, ia melamarku karena ia ingin aku menjadi miliknya seutuhnya, ia ingin aku selalu berada disampingnya dikala senang maupun sedih dan alasan-alasan lainnya yang membuat wajahku memanas. Itulah yang kusuka dari Yifan, setiap perkataannya selalu membuat jantungku berdebar-debar dan wajahku merona merah. Ia adalah tipe lelaki yang sangat romantis dimataku.

Karena itu, lamarannya pun tak bisa kutolak lagi.

Dan saat itu, ia tersenyum bahagia, ia memelukku erat dan dengan seenaknya mencium bibirku kala itu. Bisa kurasakan Yifan meneteskan air mata bahagianya ditengah ciuman kami. Diriku pun juga tak bisa lagi membendung air mata yang telah terkumpul dipelupuk mataku, air mata yang sama dengan Yifan. Kami berciuman dengan tetes air mata bahagia tak henti-hentinya meluncur dari kedua mata kami.

Ini tidak seperti Yifan lemah atau cengeng karena meneteskan air mata tersebut. Aku paham betul akan perjuangan dan kerja kerasnya agar ia mendapatkan izin untuk dapat menikahiku dari ibunya. Yifan bukan orang biasa, ia hidup dan dibesarkan dalam lingkungan keluarga kalangan atas. Yifan yang merupakan anak tunggal adalah penerus satu-satunya dari W&U Corporation, salah satu perusahaan retail terbesar di China milik ayahnya yang sudah wafat. Dan bagi ibu Yifan, hubunganku dengannya adalah aib besar bagi keluarganya.

Sejak awal, aku memang tidak ingin menjalin hubungan ini dengan Yifan. Karena hubunganku dengan Yifan tak mendapat restu dari ibu Yifan sendiri. Sehingga membuat Yifan harus berusaha keras untuk dapat mendapatkan hati ibunya, agar ibunya itu mau merestui hubungannya denganku. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya malu, aku tidak ingin ia dimarahi oleh ibunya setiap hari hanya karena demi melindungiku. Aku juga tidak ingin melihat pipinya yang memerah - bekas tamparan - setiap kali ia datang berkunjung ke apartemen kecil milikku. Aku tidak ingin egois, aku tak mau melihat Yifan menderita karena diriku. Walau aku tahu, kami berdua akan sama-sama menderita jika kami berpisah satu sama lainnya.

Saat di hari upacara pernikahan kami, itulah hari paling indah dan berkenang yang kami berdua lalui bersama. Walaupun upacara pernikahan kami sangat sederhana, tidaklah sebesar dan semeriah upacara pernikahan lainnya. Tapi hal itu sudah cukup membuat aku dan juga Yifan merasa amat sangat bahagia, disaat kami bisa mengucapkan janji suci di altar dan menyematkan cincin kawin di jari manis kami masing-masing. Tak bisa kami gambarkan dan utarakan betapa senang dan bahagianya kami kala itu.

Tak banyak orang yang menghadiri upacara pernikahan kami. Hanya segelintir orang saja, termasuk kerabat dekat dan sahabat yang hadir. Sehingga upacara pernikahan kami berlangsung dengan hangat dan khidmat oleh seruan dan ucapan selamat dari orang-orang terdekat kami, terutama orang-orang yang menerima dan mengakui hubunganku dengan Yifan. Vict _jiejie_ yang sedang hamil pun hadir bersama dengan suaminya. Ia memelukku erat dan menangis tersedu-sedu untukku, ia berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kami berdua. Vict _jiejie_ mengetahui betapa keras dan sulitnya perjalanan cintaku dan perjuangan Yifan untuk sampai ke altar pernikahan, karena hal tersebutlah yang membuat ia menangis seperti itu dihadapan kami berdua.

Namun, kebahagiaan kami sedikit terkikis dengan ketidakhadiran mertuaku, alias ibu Yifan. Ia tidak datang sama sekali ke ucapara pernikahan kami. Mengucapkan selamat pun tidak dilakukannya saat kami berdua mengunjunginya sehari setelah upacara pernikahan kami. Aku juga tahu ia tak sudi menghadiri upacara pernikahan kami yang mungkin sangat ia benci itu. Dan aku sadari bahwa mertuaku tidak bisa menerima putra satu-satunya menikahi seseorang yang memiliki gender yang sama dengannya, terlebih lelaki itu berasal dari kalangan bawah. Dan yang membuatku takut, kudengar Yifan dulunya akan dijodohkan dengan seorang perempuan cantik nan kaya raya, yang merupakan teman masa kecil Yifan. Namun Yifan menolak keras perjodohan itu, karena ia tak memiliki perasaan sama sekali pada sahabat perempuannya tersebut.

Seminggu setelah bulan madu kami di Jepang. Kami kembali ke China, aku dan Yifan tinggal di Mansion Wu atas perintah ibu Yifan. Jujur saja, aku merasa gugup dan takut jika setiap harinya aku akan beratatap muka dengan mertuaku. Walau sebenarnya aku sangat menghormati dan juga menyayangi ibu Yifan selama ini. Karena bagaimanapun, sejak berusia 10 tahun aku tak lagi memiliki seorang ibu, dan ibu Yifan-lah yang kujadikan figure seorang ibu untukku. Walaupun ia selalu menatapku sinis dan terkadang memaki atau mencaci diriku atas tindakanku yang tak disukainya, aku tetap berusaha memandangnya sebagai seorang ibu yang hebat untukku.

Yifan yang tahu bahwa aku tengah gugup berat, mulai menenangkan diriku, mengatakan bahwa ia sudah berbicara panjang lebar dengan ibunya di telepon. Pembicaraan antara seorang ibu dan seorang anak. Saling memberi pengertian satu sama lainnya. Dan aku merasa amat lega juga senang saat Yifan mengatakan bahwa mertuaku itu mau menerimaku sedikit demi sedikit.

Karena itu, aku mulai berusaha menjadi seorang menantu yang baik dirumah kami. Aku mulai berusaha memasak untuk Yifan dan ibu mertuaku. Walau masakan pertamaku yang khusus kubuat untuk ibu malah mendapat cibiran pedas yang membuat hatiku sakit dan perih dari mulutnya. Aku tetap sabar dan menerimanya dengan lapang dada, berusaha agar kesalahan yang sama tak terulang lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dan sepertinya usahaku tidak sia-sia, masakan yang kubuat khusus untuk ibu membuahkan hasil. Saat makan malam, ia menghabiskan makananku dan pergi begitu saja setelahnya, walau dari mulutnya tak terucapkan sepatah katapun saat ibu mencobanya barusan. Namun kutahu, bahwa masakanku itu enak dan sesuai dengan seleranya. Tak bisa ku pungkiri bahwa aku sedikit terharu saat Yifan menciumku lembut dan mengucapkan kata-kata manis atas keberhasilanku karena perlahan-lahan telah mencairkan hati ibunya.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku tidak berbesar kepala, tetapi tetap melanjutkan usahaku agar ibu mau menerimaku sepenuhnya sebagai anggota keluarga, terutama sebagai 'istri' Yifan. Melakukan pekerjaan rumah dengan hati-hati dan teliti walaupun di rumah kami terdapat banyak pembantu, semua pekerjaan itu tetap kukerjakan. Dan ibu mertua tidak tahu akan hal itu.

Kupikir, semua yang kulakukan tanpa sepengetahuan ibu itu akan membuatnya senang. Namun ternyata aku salah besar. Ibu tidak suka melihatku melakukan pekerjaan rumah karena seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, dirumah kami sudah punya banyak pembantu. Meski begitu, setidaknya aku ingin merasa berguna dirumah. Aku tidak ingin duduk diam saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa selain melakukan pekerjaanku sebagai pengajar kelas Wushu disebuah sekolah. Lagi pula, sudah tugas dan kewajiban seorang 'istri' untuk membersihkan kamar kami dan mencuci pakaian suaminya kan? Tapi alasanku tersebut ditolak mentah-mentah oleh ibu.

Ibu jelas saja marah padaku saat itu, ia benar-benar amat marah. Dia bilang aku ini hanya ingin cari muka dihadapannya, tapi itu tidak benar sama sekali! Apa yang aku lakukan selama ini hanya ingin membuat ibu senang dan mau menerimaku saja, tidak lebih dari itu. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk meminta suatu hal yang macam-macam darinya, tidak pernah!

Namun ibu tetap gelap mata saat kukatakan alasan kenapa aku melakukan semuanya. Ia malah mengataiku dengan kata-kata kasar berupa cacian, makian dan bahkan ia melemparku dengan sebuah gelas. Gelas itu mengenai kaki kananku dan hancur berkeping-keping dibawah sana. Menghasilkan sebuah luka memar kebiruan, mengingat betapa kerasnya ibu melempar gelas tersebut tepat pada kakiku. Dan aku hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan sembari memegangi kaki kananku itu.

Rasanya sungguh sakit. Sakit sekali…

"Rasakan itu! Dasar kau anak lelaki menjijikan dan tak tahu diri. Kau sangat pantas menerimanya. Dan aku harap kau tidak bisa berjalan lagi karena luka itu." maki ibu pada diriku yang tengah duduk kesakitan. Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata barusan, ibu pun berlalu dari hadapanku, meninggalkan sosokku yang mulai menangis pelan.

'_Apa aku semenjijikan itu dimatanya? Apa ibu benar-benar amat membenci diriku ini?'_ batinku sedih.

.

.

.

"Kenapa dengan kakimu?" tanya Yifan saat ia melihat kaki kananku yang diperban.

Saat ini, aku sedang duduk di ujung kasur dengan Yifan yang berdiri dihadapanku, ia baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Disana ia menjabat sebagai direktur utama di perusahaan miliknya tersebut. Setelah kejadian pelemparan gelas itu. aku kembali ke kamar dengan dibantu para pembantu yang membopongku. Aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar saat itu, kaki kananku tak bisa kugerakkan dengan benar karena memar. Sehingga, para pembantu yang tidak tega melihat cara berjalanku yang terseok-seok dengan cepat bergegas membopongku ke kamar. Dan ada dari mereka yang membawa obat salep anti memar dan memasangkan perban padaku. Yang bisa kulakukan pada saat itu hanya diam dan menatap nanar kaki kananku yang terluka, dimana pikiranku penuh dengan ucapan dan makian ibu padaku.

Kata-katanya itu… sangat menyakitkan.

"Tao, jawab pertanyaanku! Apa yang terjadi dengan kaki kananmu, hm?" tanya Yifan lagi saat ia melihat diriku yang tengah melamun. Dan lamunanku pun langsung buyar dengan pertanyaan Yifan barusan.

Ku tatap kaki kananku lalu kupandang Yifan dengan wajah gugup. "A-ah ini, tadi pagi aku bermaksud memindahkan pot kristal besar milik ibu ketempat yang cocok. Tapi karena potnya terlalu berat dan juga licin, pegangan tanganku terlepas dan akhirnya bagian bawah pot itu mengenai kaki kananku." terangku berbohong pada Yifan. Tak mungkin kukatakan kejadian yang sebenarnya mengenai luka di kaki kananku. Jika kukatakan, Yifan pasti akan bertengkar dengan ibu dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Yifan menatapku sangsi. Sepertinya ia tidak mempercayai ucapanku barusan. "Jangan berbohong padaku Wu Tao."

"Aku tidak berbohong Yifan. Sungguh!" elakku dengan jantung yang mulai berdebar-debar karena perasaan takut dan was-was. Takut jika Yifan terus memojokkanku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya itu akan membuat mulutku membocorkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku dan ibu.

"Jika kau memang mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Kenapa suaramu begitu gugup saat menjelaskan semuanya padaku barusan." Yifan semakin mendekatkan dirinya padaku, ia kini berdiri dihadapanku dengan kepala tertunduk, menatap lurus pada kedua manik mataku yang juga menatapnya.

Aku menelan ludah dan mulai mencari-cari alasan yang tepat. "I-itu karena aku malu. Bukankah kejadian yang ku alami barusan itu sangat memalukan?" kataku dengan memasang wajah cemberut pada Yifan.

Ekspresi wajah Yifan yang semula serius mulai melunak. Ia tersenyum hangat dan kemudian mengacak-acak rambut pirangku dengan lembut. "Hahaha, betul juga katamu Tao. Sebenarnya aku pernah mengalami hal seperti itu juga dulu. Dan memang benar. Itu sangat memalukan sekali." ucapnya yang membuat perasaanku sedikit lega.

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau kejadian yang ku alami tadi pagi itu sangat memalukan sekali?" sahutku dengan kedua pipi yang mulai kubuat menggembung. Entah kenapa aku selalu melakukannya saat aku merasa kesal pada Yifan. Walaupun kali ini aku hanya berpura-pura agar ia tidak curiga padaku.

"Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu Tao. Wajahmu yang sedang cemberut dengan kedua pipi menggembung itu terlalu manis. Kau bisa membuatku terkena penyakit diabetes seketika." candanya yang membuatku langsung memalingkan wajah dari Yifan dan melipat kedua tanganku didada.

"Candaanmu itu tidak lucu sama sekali Wu Yifan." sindirku padanya.

Yifan malah tersenyum dan dengan cepat mengecup bibirku dengan penuh kelembutan, sarat akan cinta dan kasih sayang, sehingga membuatku terlena akan ciumannya ini. Ia lalu melepaskan tautan bibir kami dan menyimpan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua pipi mulusku. "Maafkan aku Tao." ujarnya.

Raut wajahku berubah menjadi teduh. "Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf dengan masalah sepele seperti itu, huh? Ada-ada saja." balasku.

Yifan tertawa pelan dan kemudian ia berjongkok dihadapanku. Ia menatap lekat kaki kananku yang diperban, sebelum akhirnya ia menyentuhnya dengan lembut. "Apa masih terasa sakit?" tanyanya yang kubalas dengan anggukkan pelan.

Yifan kemudian mengangkat kaki kananku hingga sebatas dagunya dengan penuh rasa kehati-hatian. Dan setelahnya ia mengecup kaki kananku yang diperban itu beberapa kali. Aku sendiri hanya bisa membulatkan kedua mataku melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan olehnya. "Yi-Yifan apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku dengan wajah merona merah.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana agar rasa sakit pada kakimu ini bisa cepat hilang. Dan sialnya, aku bukan dokter. Jadi, aku melakukan ini untukmu karena kupikir mungkin aku bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakitnya. Apakah aku berhasil membuat rasa sakit di kakimu ini berkurang Tao?" tanyanya dengan nada serius.

Tao mengangguk pelan. **'Dia ini polos atau bodoh sih? Tapi entah kenapa… kebodohannya itu selalu membuat hatiku tersentuh dan semakin menguatkan rasa cintaku padanya setiap hari.'** ucap Tao dalam hati dikala Kris melepas kembali kaki kanannya.

Yifan kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang 'istri', sebelum akhirnya ia menautkan kedua belah bibir mereka. Menyatukan kedua bibir itu dalam ciuman yang dalam dan penuh makna. Dengan lembut, Yifan mendorong tubuh Tao agar berbaring dengan nyaman di atas kasur, tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka tentunya. Tao sendiri dengan senang hati membalas ciuman Yifan yang begitu lembut dan terasa manis itu.

Ciuman Yifan membuat Tao melupakan kejadian tadi sore dengan sang ibu mertua. Dan bahkan Tao tidak merasakan rasa sakit di kaki kanannya saat mereka mulai bercumbu dengan mesra dan begitu intim di atas kasur.

.

.

.

Sebulan setelah kejadian itu, hubunganku dan ibu menjadi semakin longgar. Bukan aku yang menjaga jarak, tetapi ibu mertuaku lah yang menjauhi dan menjaga pandangan serta jaraknya dariku, entah karena apa. Masakanku yang selalu ia makan sampai habis bahkan tak disentuh sedikit pun olehnya. Ibu juga tidak mau makan malam bersamaku dan Yifan. Yifan sudah membujuk ibu dan menanyakan alasannya kenapa ia bertingkah seperti ini.

Yifan mengatakan kalau kondisi ibu sedang tidak sehat belakangan ini, sehingga membuat ia bersikap tidak biasanya seperti itu.

Bohong…

Bukan itu yang dikatakan ibu kepadamu Yifan.

Ia mengatakan padamu agar kau berpisah denganku. Ia ingin agar kau menceraikanku secepatnya. Ibu sangat membenci diriku karena ia merasa bahwa aku sudah mengambil dirimu darinya. Ia mengataiku sebagai pencuri yang tak tahu diri dan tak tahu terima kasih. Dan bukan hanya itu saja… ibu mengatakan kalau aku adalah lelaki tak berguna yang tidak pantas untuk bersanding denganmu. Aku tak pantas untuk disisimu Yifan, itu yang ibu katakan padamu bukan?

Satu hal lagi yang membuatku terpuruk adalah. Aku baru menyadari jikalau kita menikah, seharusnya kita memiliki seorang anak. Tapi kita tidak bisa melakukannya, kita tak bisa memiliki atau mendapatkannya. Kita sama-sama laki-laki, mustahil memiliki seorang anak yang ibumu inginkan dan harapkan sebagai penerus keluargamu, Yifan. Dan bahkan, kau sendiri terdiam saat ibu mengatakan hal itu padamu, kau tidak bisa melawan ucapannya.

Apa itu artinya… kau akan melakukan apa yang ibu katakan? Apa kau akan menceraikanku, Yifan?

.

.

.

"Aku mendengar semuanya… Yifan." mulaiku saat Yifan masuk kedalam kamar kami. Ia berjalan menuju diriku. "Aku memang bodoh! Seharusnya aku sadar sejak awal akan seperti ini. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau aku akan menjadi seseorang yang tidak berguna untukmu dan ibu. Aku memang egois Yifan, aku mem-"

**GREP**

Ucapanku terhenti saat sosok suamiku itu langsung memelukku dengan erat saat jaraknya dan jarakku sudah begitu dekat. Ia membenamkan wajahku didadanya yang bidang sedangkan kepalanya ia benamkan di puncak kepalaku.

"Jangan pergi," ucapnya yang membuat kedua mataku membulat sempurna.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Tao. Jangan pergi atau lari dariku," kedua mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

'**Seharusnya… akulah yang berkata seperti itu padamu, Yifan.'** batinku sedih.

"Jangan dengarkan ucapan ibuku. Dengarkanlah hanya ucapanku saja Tao. Aku membutuhkanmu karena aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku bisa mati jika kau tak ada disampingku atau saat aku menyakiti dan membuatmu menangis. Jadi kumohon… jangan pergi, maafkanlah aku Tao. Maafkan aku karena telah menyakiti hatimu saat ini." ujarnya dengan suara serak.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku Yifan? Kau tidak menyakitiku sama sekali." tanyaku dengan suara yang sama seraknya.

"Aku tidak tahu… aku hanya merasa kalau semua ini salahku. Salahku karena membuatmu menderita dalam pernikahan kita. Harusnya aku membuatmu bahagia Tao, bukan tersiksa seperti ini." jawabnya.

Aku tak bisa membendung lagi tangisanku. Kupeluk Yifan dengan erat, tubuhnya bergetar, ia sama denganku, ia menangis.

"Tapi ibu benar soal itu Yifan. A-aku tak bisa memberikanmu seorang anak. Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu keturunan yang ibumu inginkan. Aku tidak berguna… aku benar-benar tidak berguna Yifan hiks."

Yifan semakin erat memelukku. "Persetan dengan semua itu. Aku tidak peduli jika kita tidak memiliki seorang anak. Yang kubutuhkan adalah kau Tao, hanya kau seorang Aku tidak butuh yang lainnya, cukup kau seorang saja,"

Yifan melepaskan pelukan kami, ia menangkup wajahku yang basah karena air mata. Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Yifan, karena air mataku yang penuh di kedua mataku, tapi bisa kulihat raut wajahnya yang sedang kacau. Ada bekas tetes air mata juga di wajah tampannya.

"Kumohon… jangan sekali pun kau berpikiran untuk meninggalkanku Tao." lanjutnya dengan suara pelan, nada suara yang sarat akan permohonan dan keputusasaan. Ini adalah kali kedua aku melihat Yifan menangis. Pertama adalah tangisan bahagia Yifan saat aku menerima lamarannya. Dan sekarang adalah tangisan sedihnya karena ia takut aku akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tapi bagaimana jika sebaliknya? Bagaimana jika kau yang meninggalkanku? Bagaimana jika suatu saat kau menceraikanku Yifan?" tanyaku padanya.

Yifan terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku. "Apa yang kau katakan? Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu padamu Tao."

"Itu mungkin. Jika suatu saat kau merasa iri pada teman-temanmu yang memiliki seorang anak. Dan kau ingin memilikinya juga tetapi kau tahu kau tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya. Kau akan kecewa dengan kenyataan itu, tapi kau lebih kecewa lagi kepadaku. Karena itu… karena itu, kau akan tersadar kalau kau menikahi seorang lelaki tak berguna sepertiku Yifan."

"Hentikan… Tao."

"Saat itulah kau mulai menjauh dariku dan pergi mencari wanita yang menarik perhatianmu."

"Kubilang hentikan."

"Lalu, setelah kau menemukannya, kau akan mencera-"

**CUP**

Ucapan Tao terputus karena Yifan menutup mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Tao terdiam dengan beberapa bulir air mata yang terus turun. Tao tak bisa menjelaskan seberapa takut dan kacau perasaannya kini.

Yifan mulai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat ia merasa Tao mulai tenang."Sudah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya. Aku bisa _mati _jika kau tak ada disampingku atau saat aku menyakiti perasaanmu dan membuatmu menangis. Tidakkah kau mengerti itu, Wu Tao?"

Tao menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sembari terisak pelan. Ia baru saja mengatakan dengan gamblang rasa takutnya jika suatu saat ia akan ditinggalkan oleh lelaki yang ia cintai ini.

Yifan menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Tao dan membawanya menuju dada, menempelkan telapak tangan Tao didadanya. Isakkan Tao terhenti, ia mendongakkan kepala, menatap sosok suaminya yang menatapnya begitu teduh, penuh dengan rasa sayang dan juga cinta.

"Disini… hanya terukir namamu seorang. Hanya kau saja, tak ada yang lainnya. Percayalah pada suamimu ini… istriku, Wu Tao."

**TBC**

**Entah kenapa aku nangis bikin ini. Mungkin karena author akan menikah tak lama lagi #apa hubungannya?**

**Maaf kalau judulnya gak nyambung sama cerita. Alasannya karena author gak tahu harus kasih judul apa. Dan kenapa judulnya 'My Turn To Cry' itu pun karena pas awal pembuatan fic ini sampai selesai, author ngetiknya sambil dengerin lagu EXO – My Turn To Cry**

**Jadi, yah begitulah~ ehehe XD**

**Sekedar mengingatkan, ini Angst jadi bakalan Sad Ending. Tapi pasti sudah ada yang bisa menebak seperti apa akhir ending fic ini **** soalnya kata temen author, cerita ini udah lumayan terkenal dan katanya memang nyata tapi author buat versi Yaoi hohoho~**

**So, Give me Your Review and Advice, please~**

**Don't forget to Fav this fic too :***

**I Love You Readers **

**#tebarbungamawarbareng SooMan**


End file.
